1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector with a grounding terminal.
2. The Related Art
A conventional audio jack connector includes a dielectric housing, a connecting terminal received in the dielectric housing, and a shell surrounding the dielectric housing. A long grounding terminal extending from the shell has an inserting portion at a free end thereof. The grounding terminal is preferably an integrally molded portion of the shell. When the audio jack connector is assembled, the shell encloses the dielectric housing while the grounding terminal is beyond the dielectric housing. The inserting portion of the grounding terminal is inserted into a printed circuit board connected with the audio jack connector. The interference of the signals is led to a grounding point of the printed circuit board via the grounding terminal.
However, the grounding terminal is much long and of an integrally molded portion of the shell. The manufacture of the shell integrated with the long grounding terminal wastes materials. Moreover, during the grinding process, the grounding terminal is easy to be destroyed due to the compression and impact of the grinding mold thereupon, which increases the reject rate.